1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the efficient use of sheets of as collected in presentation pads. The present invention more particularly relates to an invented presentation pad that allows the usage of both sides of a sheet rather than just a front side of a sheet.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art and related art includes efforts to provide presentation pads for use in commercial, educational, indoor and outdoor settings. These prior presentation pads do not support the convenient use of both sides of the sheets of the pad, i.e., a display pad such as a flip chart. Flip chart sheets of paper pages, for example, are thus often discarded with a side of many discarded sheets unused. This wastage of paper is contrary to an increasing public desire to reduce the environmental burden of paper product manufacture and disposal.
There is therefore a long felt need to provide a presentation pad design that enables the convenient use of both sides of most or all of the sheets of the presentation sheets.
The principal objective of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a presentation pad, i.e., a “turn chart”, configured to allow a user to more conveniently write on both sides of the sheets of the turn chart. This and other objectives of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this field from the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention.